


First Day

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the kids' first day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2020.

They lie in bed, unable to sleep any more. It’s not that Sehun or Jongin are crying—they’ve been sleeping the whole night for a while now.

No, it’s what’s coming that morning that’s worrying Joonmyeon and Yifan.

Joonmyeon grabs his husband’s hand.

“Today’s the big day,” he whispers, and Yifan turns to him.

“I’m nervous,” Yifan admits, and Joonmyeon nods.

“So am I,” he replies. “But…it’ll be okay, right? Everything will be fine.”

“Everything will be fine,” Yifan says reassuringly, presumably trying to soothe himself as much as his husband. Joonmyeon nods again, taking a big breath.

“Should we get up?” Joonmyeon asks, sitting up in bed. Yifan sits up as well, kissing his husband quickly.

“We can do this, Joonmyeonnie,” Yifan says. “We can do this.”

They get out of bed and they decide to shower together (it’s to loosen up and forget things for a moment), but they’re out in twenty minutes and both of them are still as nervous as ever. Yifan puts on his new woody-scented cologne and Joonmyeon combs his hair.

“Ready?” he asks, and Yifan nods.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” The two of them go into the room of their oldest two boys, each one of them shaking one of the children gently.

“Minseok?” Joonmyeon says quietly. “Luhan, it’s time to get up.”

Minseok and Luhan wake up quickly, which is rare for Luhan and less rare for Minseok, but in any case it usually takes at least three tries to wake either of their oldest sons up.

“Today’s the big day,” Yifan tells his sons, helping them get dressed.

“Minseokie and I will be smart,” Luhan says cutely.

“Yifan, don’t put Luhan in that! He’ll look like a girl!” Joonmyeon scolds as Yifan tries to put his son in a pink shirt.

“He looks good in pink,” Yifan replies. “He won’t look like a girl.”

“Yifan, he can wear pink tomorrow. Put him in that green shirt he likes so much.”

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Yifan protests.

“First impressions matter!”

“Not in kindergarten!”

“Daddy, can I wear my green shirt?” Luhan asks Yifan, and Joonmyeon smiles triumphantly. Yifan sighs, removing the pink shirt and reaching for the green one.

“Yes, Luhan, you can wear the green shirt,” he says. “Happy, Joonmyeon?”

“Yes,” Joonmyeon smiles, pulling a red shirt over Minseok’s head. They quickly get the boys dressed and Joonmyeon sits them in front of the television, giving them breakfast while Yifan prepares their lunches.

“Does Minseok eat the crust of bread now, or not?” Yifan asks Joonmyeon.

“He doesn’t, but Luhan does,” Joonmyeon responds, wiping a milk mustache off of Luhan’s face. “Are you excited for school today, Lu?”

Luhan nods, and Joonmyeon happily notes that he does not try to talk with his mouth full. He’s reassured that he’s been a good parent so far.

“How about you, Minseokie?” Joonmyeon wonders. “Excited for your first day of kindergarten?”

“I’ll get real homework,” Minseok says proudly. “I’ll be the smartest one.”

“That’s right,” Joonmyeon coos, “you and Luhan will be the smartest in the whole world, right?”

“Right!” the two boys announce. Yifan comes into the room with two paper bags, and Joonmyeon pecks him on the cheek.

“Ready to bring them to school?” Joonmyeon asks. Yifan sighs but nods.

“Joonmyeon…what if they get teased? For being adopted. Or for having two fathers. Or for being in the same class even though they aren’t twins. Then what? What can we tell them?” Yifan asks, voicing his worry. “Will they be able to make friends?”

“Of course they will be,” Joonmyeon responds. “They’ll be fine. They will be.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“I am, Yifan,” Joonmyeon says, pulling his husband close. “Don’t worry, okay?” They file out to Yifan’s Hyundai, and Yifan and Joonmyeon buckle their two oldest sons into their car seats.

“Bye, Appa!” Minseok and Luhan wave, and Joonmyeon blows them kisses.

“Have fun at school!” he says, trying not to let the tears fall as Yifan pulls out of the driveway. He gives Joonmyeon a reassuring look as he drives away, but Joonmyeon knows he’s just as nervous as Joonmyeon is.

Joonmyeon can’t imagine going through this with the other eight children, and he doesn’t even want to start thinking about sending them to college yet.


End file.
